Crossovers & Flashbacks
by chappell007
Summary: When a series of murders strike Miami, detective Austin Moon's past comes back to hunt him. Enlisting the help of FBI SSA Aaron Hotchner and the agents of the elite Behavioral Analysis Unit, Austin and Hotch must work together in order to figure out who is committing the crimes before Austin becomes a target.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody, It's Brandon. I just completed my first fan fic. I hope everybody enjoys this _Austin & Ally_/_Criminal Minds _crossover. I will be posting more chapters as the story progresses. Please leave your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Austin & Ally _nor do I own _Criminal Minds._**

* * *

Crossovers & Flashbacks

An _Austin & Ally_/_Criminal Minds_ crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

It was a peaceful night in Miami. The moon shined brightly against the skyline as people made their way around the waterfront. A gentle breeze was blowing along the marina when the peace was suddenly disturbed by a loud shattering noise.

Along an alleyway, a young woman ran frantically towards a major street. Behind her, she could hear the steps of someone giving chase.

"Please don't hurt me!" the blonde haired twenty-something woman shouted to the person who was behind her.

"Get back here, you little bitch!" the unknown person behind the woman shouted. "I want you to share the same fate as your family. You have disappointed me, and you have disappointed yourself."

"I don't know who you are, and I didn't disappoint them." the woman said as she felt the unsub grab her from behind. "My family supported me, even when I did those questionable offenses."

"It doesn't matter. I just know you're a little whore who used her photography skills to blackmail a mutual friend of ours."

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" the woman screamed as she felt a sharp object pierce her side.

She looked down, and saw a stream of blood gush from a massive wound halfway up her abdomen.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" she asked her attacker as they were walking away.

"You deserved it, you no good slut!" the unsub said without looking back.

The young woman slammed into a brick wall from behind, and fell back onto the ground. She took a deep breath, and then fell silent.

* * *

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner was at his desk in Quantico, Virginia, when he heard his door knock.

"Come in." Hotch said.

The door opened, and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia walked in carrying a dossier. She stood in front of his desk, and handed him the dossier.

"I think we have a case, sir. Miami Police is investigating several bizarre murders, and they think they might be connected." Garcia said looking down.

"Who is the lead investigator on this case?" Hotch asked looking at the photos in the dossier.

"The lead investigator is a detective Moon. He called me this morning, and e-mailed me the photos. He said that he needed the BAU's assistance on this." Garcia said as she walked out.

"Gather the team together, and we'll meet in the conference room in five minutes." Hotch said looking up from the photos.

Five minutes later, the agents of the elite Behavioral Analysis Unit gathered in the conference room, where Garcia briefed them on the situation in Miami.

"Okay, boys and girls, we have a rather gruesome case in South Florida. Six days ago, the manager of a restaurant was found electrocuted in a freezer in the Mall of Miami." Garcia explained to the agents.

"There's nothing usual about being electrocuted. It's most likely an accidental death." Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi said looking at the photo on a tablet.

"They don't think it was an accident, but it gets even more bizarre. Two days ago, a family was found butchered to death in their swimming pool. No sign of forced entry, and they believe that it is also connected to our fried manager. Then last night, a young college student was found stabbed to death along an alleyway in Downtown Miami. They don't think this one's connected, but they're not ruling that out either." Garcia said looking away from the monitor.

"Does the victim found in the alleyway have a name?" Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan asked.

"Yes, she does. Our dead girl is one Megan Simms, twenty-three years old, a photography major at Florida International University."

"You know, that name does ring a bell to me. Megan Simms was the youngest photographer in the history of _Cheetah Beat_ magazine. When she was only ten years old, she introduced the world to Austin Moon. Simms would later become his personal photographer." Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid said staring at the woman's photo.

"Spencer, how do you know all this stuff?" Supervisory Special Agent Alex Blake asked with an awkward stare.

"Austin Moon was a teen heartthrob, and a brilliant musician. He ended his music career abruptly when his manager was found guilty of embezzling funds from his fan club account, and then he went bankrupt, and into seclusion." Reid replied, keeping his gaze on Blake.

"There has to be a connection between these three people. Why butcher an entire family? What does our unsub have to gain by doing that?" Special Agent Jennifer Jareau asked, looking up at the monitor.

"That's why we're going to Miami to find out. Wheels up in thirty!" Hotch said as he exited the conference room.

Reid stared at the photos on the monitor, and then turned his gaze towards Garcia.

"What is the name of the lead investigator on this case?" he asked.

"The lead investigator is a detective Moon. Why do you ask?" Garcia retorted.

"Austin Moon had a very public relationship with his songwriter Ally Dawson. She is currently the mayor of Miami. I'm thinking these murders could be a coincidence of some kind." Reid explained. "You also said that the detective's name was Moon. I remember reading a few years ago how a former teen idol was pursuing a degree in law enforcement. I have a feeling these murders are some sort of revenge to get him to come out of seclusion."

"What are you getting at, kid?" Morgan asked.

"Ally Dawson's father Lester was murdered eight years ago in a botched armed robbery at their music store in the Mall of Miami. That's where the first murder took place. I'm thinking our unsub deliberately targeted the mall for a reason." Reid said getting up from the table.

"You can explain your theory to us on the plane, Spence." JJ said as they exited the conference room.

* * *

**There's the prologue of _Crossovers & Flashbacks_. Please tell me what you think. I will post chapter 1 soon.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

**"_When words become unclear, I shall focus with photographs. When images become inadequate, I shall be content with silence."_**

**_-Ansel Adams_**

* * *

The flight to Miami was a quiet one for the BAU. Observing the photographs of the bizarre crimes, Morgan pointed out something unusual.

"It seems to me that the crimes are ritualistic in nature. It kind of reminds me of what the Reaper did, except there was no exsanguination. Notice how the family was butchered in their swimming pool. It symbolizes a pastime that is close to our unsub."

"Morgan's right. He could have butchered them in the family room of the house. But why the swimming pool? It's definitely reminiscent of our unsub's past." Rossi continued.

"The electrocution is symbolic in its own way. Normally, you don't leave a person out in the open and electrocute them. This freezer must mean something to our unsub." Reid stated.

"That would mean whoever this unsub is, he or she is very condescending, and they are serious about committing other acts of murder." Blake said looking at the photos.

"We need to look at persons with a violent history, not necessarily aggressive in nature." Hotch stated as the video chat beeped. It was Garcia on the other end.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your peaceful solace, but Miami Police just found another body. It was found not far from where Megan Simms was, and it was located in a parking deck adjacent to the Starr Records building on Biscayne Blvd." Garcia stated.

"Starr Records was the label that signed Austin Moon. I'm starting to think that these murders are deliberate. Notice how each murder, starting with the manager in the Mall of Miami, can be traced back to both Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. If the lead detective turns out to be Austin Moon, then this investigation will turn out to be very complicated." Reid quipped.

"Reid's right. We need to take this case very seriously. Morgan, you and JJ head to the latest crime scene. Dave, you and Blake will examine Megan Simms' body, and Reid and I will get acquainted with Detective Moon. We'll be landing in a few minutes, so make sure you have everything you need." Hotch said as the plane made a descent into Miami.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Detective Austin Moon sat behind his desk at Miami Police headquarters, and stared out a window that overlooked Biscayne Bay. He pressed his hands over his eyes, and ran his right hand through his wavy blonde hair.

It had been a long week.

He was concerned about the recent string of murders that took place under his watch. It was a bit unusual, as just about every murder that took place occurred with a glimpse from the past.

He heard a knock at his door, and looked towards the door. On the other side of it, he saw two FBI agents standing outside.

"Please come in." Austin said as he got up from the desk.

"Detective Moon, I'm SSA Hotchner, this is Dr. Reid." Hotch said as he extended his hand towards the detective.

"Welcome to Miami, agent Hotchner. My officers are currently over at the Starr Records building processing the crime scene. We can head on over there if you'd like." Austin said leaning against his desk.

"I already have SSAs Morgan and Jureau en route to the area. Dr. Reid and I believe that these murders might have something to do with your past." Hotch said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Detective Moon, I know this is a difficult subject, but what do you remember of your music career, and of your personal relationship with Megan Simms?" Reid asked the detective.

"Megan and I were friends. She was an excellent photographer, and took many of the photos that were printed in the gossip magazines. Nothing too risque, but it was age-appropriate." Austin recollected. "I can't believe somebody would kill her."

"We have reason to believe that your involvement in this investigation would make you a potential target of the unsub. I think that it is best if you give us some leeway on this." Hotch said.

"Sure, whatever you recommend. You are guests of the city of Miami, and we are here to do your duty." Austin Moon sighed as he escorted the FBI agents to the conference room. "We already have the conference room set for you. If there is anything you need, agent Hotchner, please let me know."

"We will. That will be all, detective. Thank you." Hotch said

Sitting at the table, Reid made an interesting observation to Hotch.

"He's definitely hiding something about his past relationship with Megan Simms. When we mentioned her name, he looked away, and stared out the window. Did you notice that?" Reid explained.

"He knows something we don't. It's obvious that these murders are related to Moon's past. We need to keep asking him questions about Simms, and also about his relationship with Ally Dawson." Hotch said pouring a glass of water from a pitcher on the table.

"I think we should question mayor Dawson herself when the time comes. She could be very valuable in this investigation, as she has a connection to both Megan Simms and detective Moon." Reid said.

"You might be right, Reid. It's a risk we can't afford to take."

* * *

Morgan and JJ stepped out of the SUV in the parking deck of the Starr Records building, and made their way to the crime scene. They immediately spotted the officer in charge, and walked towards him."

"SSAs Morgan and Jureau, FBI. We are assisting in the recent murders." Morgan told the cop and he and JJ showed their credentials to the police sergeant.

"I'm sergeant Desmond Perrado. I'm detective Moon's adjutant. How may I assist you, agent Morgan?" the red-headed sergeant told the FBI agent.

"What can you tell us about the dead body that was just discovered?" JJ asked as they made their way to the victim.

"Our victim is Diane Blevins, a receptionist at Starr Records. Surveillance records showed that she exited the building at 10:15 PM, and was found this morning by a security guard. However, the moments between the time she exited the building and when she was discovered was erased. That is a bit unusual." Dez said looking at the dead body.

"What do you know about surveillance footage, sergeant Perrado?" Morgan asked.

"I prefer that you call me Dez. I was an aspiring director once upon a time directing Austin's music videos with ambitions to attend film school at USC, until that fateful night eight years ago. It was so unexpected, and Ally was shattered by what occurred. We all vowed afterward that we would look out for each other. Now, twelve years later, who knew that Austin and I would be protecting and serving the great denizens of the city of Miami, and that Ally would be the most powerful civic figure in the city?" Dez said.

"So you grew up with both detective Moon and mayor Dawson?" JJ asked.

"Yes. In fact, we were best friends, all of us. We would always be there for each other, no matter what. As for our victim, she wasn't so lucky. It can be determined that she put up a fight with whoever killed her. There are several defensive wounds on her arms, and she was stabbed in a manner similar to the other girl." Dez explained.

"Did you know Megan Simms?" Morgan asked focusing his gaze on Dez.

"Megan introduced the world to Austin. If it hadn't been for her, no one would know how great a musician Austin Moon was. I had several encounters with her in the past, but sometimes I had a feeling she was stalking us."

"Was Megan always hanging out with you guys?" JJ asked, keeping her eyes on the dead receptionist.

"Every so often, we would gather at Sonic Boom in an upstairs storage room that Austin and I converted into a music room for Ally. We would watch movies, play video games, basically normal stuff young adults would do." Dez explained.

"Was that Ally's father's music store?" Morgan asked him

"Yes, it was. As a matter of fact, Ally still runs it, but she has some employees now. When it first opened fifteen years ago, Ally was the only employee."

"Thank you, Dez. I think you revealed to us a little too much information. We have reason to believe that these murders might be somehow connected to your past. We will question you again should we need anything." JJ said as her and Morgan stepped back into the SUV.

* * *

In the morgue at Jackson Memorial Hospital, Rossi and Blake stood over the slab that held Megan Simms' body, when the medical examiner came in.

"This poor girl was dead within a matter of minutes. Cause of death was a stab wound that severed the abdominal artery. The wound was at least six inches wide." the medical examiner said looking at the autopsy report.

"There's no way an ordinary knife could have severed a major artery without penetrating some of the internal organs. Surely there was some tissue damage to the surrounding organs." Blake explained.

"Luckily there wasn't any tissue damage. It was the severing of the abdominal artery that killed her."

"Given Megan's size, it was easy to stab her and sever the artery. She's very slim, no more than 120lbs, and the blade was probably a lot longer, maybe 10 inches in diameter." Rossi said.

"I don't get it at all. Why let her bleed to death? If our unsub wanted her dead, why didn't they just beat her into submission?" Blake asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"It seems to me that our unsub has some training in anatomy. We should report this to Hotch. This is truly a strange case, and I believe it will only get stranger." Rossi said as they exited the morgue.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, its Brandon. Here's chapter 3 of _Crossovers & Flashbacks_. Just to give you a heads up, there is a very detailed scene of Austin and Megan engaging in sexual activity, hence the M rating. It's told in third party flashback, as it is very critical to the plot. Read at your own risk.**

**Let me know what you think of chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

About an hour after arriving in Miami, the BAU members gathered in the conference room at Miami Police headquarters, and discussed their findings with Austin and Dez.

"The dead manager was just identified as Pirate Frank. There was no sign of a struggle when he died." Austin Moon said as he briefed the team.

"Do we know who the family that was butchered in the pool was?" Hotch asked.

"It just so happens to be Megan Simms' family. I don't know what point the unsub made by eliminating her family." Dez Perrado stated while he looked at Hotch suspiciously.

"We need to start putting two and two together. It's obvious now that whoever is killing these people happens to be somebody from your past." Morgan said as he took a sip of water from a glass in front of him.

"It would appear that whoever this unsub is..." Austin started.

"...Will eventually come after us." Dez finished.

"What up?!" Austin and Dez said in unision as they smacked their hands together.

"That's what makes us think this investigation will be complicated. Both of you knew Megan Simms, and there happens to be a conflict of interest between the two of you in this case. As agent Hotchner stated when we first arrived, we would recommend that you recuse yourself from this investigation, as anything pertaining to your past with Megan Simms could be use against you." Reid said eying Austin and Dez with suspicion.

"Not only that, we will let you know everything that we find out as we go along." Rossi said.

"Is there anything else we can do to help the BAU?" Austin asked as he headed towards the door.

"No, that will be all. Thank you, detective." Hotch said.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and Blake made an interesting discovery.

"Guys, today is June 15. Lester Dawson was murdered on June 18. There has to be a reason why the unsub murdered these people within this time frame." Blake said looking at a calendar on the conference table.

"It could be a trigger for something that happened. I think we should ask Penelope to do some digging." Rossi said as Morgan's phone rang. It was Penelope on the other end.

"Speak of the devil. You're on speaker, mama!" Morgan said as he moved towards the center of the conference room and laid his phone down in the middle of it.

"_I have done some digging on Megan Simms' past, and I found something very disturbing. It was recorded from the Sonic Boom's surveillance system twelve years ago, and I must warn you, it is explicit in nature, so brace yourselves." _Penelope Garcia said over the phone.

"Garcia, we need you to look at any unsolved murders that might have took place at least two weeks prior to June 18. We think it might have been a trigger for the unsub." Hotch said.

"_The video that I am sending to your devices was recorded on June 18, but I will do some digging, and I will call you back when I find something." _Garcia said as she hung up.

"If this video was a trigger, and our unsub has killed prior to this, then that would mean we don't have much time to find them before they end this series of murders." JJ said.

"We have at least 72 hours to find our unsub, and this video might have hold a vital clue as to what motivated our unsub to kill. Spencer, play the video." Hotch said as Reid pressed a button on the laptop computer on the table.

The agents looked up at a television monitor mounted on a wall in front of them, and watched a previous time flashed before their eyes.

* * *

Flashback

June 18, twelve years ago

* * *

_ Austin Moon was in the music room of the Sonic Boom waiting for Megan Simms to arrive. He was busy looking at shots from a recent photo shoot, and he and Megan were to decide which photos were to be published in an future issue of Cheetah Beat magazine. He glanced up from the photos, and saw Megan standing at the door. She walked into the music room, closed the door, and locked it behind her._

"_Hey, Austin. I hope you don't mind me locking the door, but we need some privacy while we discuss the photo shoot." Megan Simms said as she walked towards Austin, and sat down beside him on the couch._

"_Hey, Megan. I prefer that you leave it opened in case Ally needed to come up for something, but I guess locking it is cool." Austin said nervously._

"_I'm sure it will be totes fine. Besides, this photo shoot is very important to your reputation, and I have never missed a deadline when I photographed you."_

_Austin glanced at Megan. She was dressed in a white halter top shirt and a short, tight denim skirt. Austin knew she was hot, but also knew that there was a six-year age difference between them._

_Megan glanced back, and laid her eyes on Austin Moon. She moved closer to him, and knew that Austin would be nervous. She laid her right hand on his left leg._

"_Megan, what are you doing? Why do you have your hand on my leg?" Austin asked her nervously._

"_Austin Monica Moon, what makes you think I'm making advances towards you? I'm just trying to ease your nervousness." Megan assured him._

"_Did you have to say my middle name?"_

"_It is your full name, is it not?" She quipped with a smile._

"_I'm embarrassed that my parents wanted a girl, and decided to make my middle name Monica."_

"_I kind of like it, just like I do you." She moved her hand closer to his crotch._

"_Okay, you're scaring me one bit. Why did you really lock the door?"_

"_Austin, I'm hot all of a sudden. Do you mind if I take off my skirt?"_

_Austin didn't answer her, but didn't hesitate to tell her._

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

_She stood up, and pulled down her skirt. Underneath, she revealed a yellow thong._

"_Megan, aren't you a little too young to be making sexual advances towards someone, especially someone who is six years older than you?"_

"_I don't care. I want you. Don't you want me?"_

_Austin hesitated a bit, and then he guided his hands to her sides. He kissed her gently._

"_I'll do whatever you want if it makes you happy. Could you please put back on the skirt?"_

"_Thanks, Austin, and yes, I will. Did you want to feel up me?"_

"_Yes, I do. However, I think you're a little too young to be wearing thongs."_

"_I think thongs are totes sexy. I picked this one for you." Megan said with a slight smile as she put the skirt back on._

_They sat back down on the couch, and Austin ran his hand up her skirt. Megan was instantly aroused._

"_Austin, your hand is so soft. It's turning me on." She moaned as she slid her hand down Austin's jeans._

"_Your hands are softer."_

_She then kissed him softly but passionately, and then felt his cock, and squeezed it._

"_Oh, Megan! Did you have to do that?" Austin asked as he rubbed Megan's crotch._

"_Unbutton my skirt, Austin. I want to taste you."_

"_I want to taste you too, Megan."_

_They stripped each other of their clothes, and then changed positions. Megan laid on top of Austin while she was stroking his cock. Austin starting licking Megan's pussy while he fingered it._

"_Isn't this amazing, Austin. Two people exploring each other's sexuality by engaging for the first time in sex?" Megan asked him as she kissed his cock._

"_I'm still a bit nervous, but I think I will enjoy this, especially with you." Austin moaned as Megan starting licking his cock._

_Austin returned the favor by sucking on her clit. Megan moaned with pleasure._

"_Oh, Austin. Your tongue on my pussy is totes stimulating! Please don't stop eating me." she said as she took the head of Austin's cock into her mouth._

_Austin dove deeper into Megan's pussy, and slid his tongue into her hole. He tasted her juices, and swallowed them._

"_Don't I taste good, Austin?" she asked as she took his cock deeper into her mouth._

"_Yes, you taste great, Megan." _

_Austin felt an orgasm build up as Megan took his cock all the way into her mouth, and started deep throating him. He moaned loudly in pleasure. He felt himself ejaculating as a load of cum sprayed into Megan's mouth and down the back of her throat._

_She released his cock from her mouth, and showed Austin her cum-filled mouth. She then swallowed most of it, leaving some for Austin to taste in a fluid swap._

"_I hope you still have some of my pussy juice, baby. I want to taste myself as we kiss, and I also want to ask you something."_

_She climbed on top of him, and starting making out with him. Austin could feel his cum moving out of Megan's mouth, and into his own. Nonetheless, he was enjoying this makeout session. Megan began to speak._

"_Austin Monica Moon, I..."_

"_**Kiss"**_

"_...Want you..."_

"_**Kiss"**_

"_...To G M P."_

"_W-what do you mean by G M P?"_

"_You know what I'm talking about, Austin."_

"_No, I honestly don't."_

_Megan looked at him and smiled._

"_Austin, I would like for you to get me pregnant. I think having a child with a celebrity would be totes amazing."_

"_Megan, are you sure about this? You're only eleven, and if Jimmy Starr finds out that you're pregnant and I'm the father, he would immediately drop me from Starr Records, and I could end up in prison for raping you!" Austin said uneasily._

"_What's the worse that could happen? I had my first period nineteen days ago. If I'm not completely happy, I will let you know. I will give the baby up for adoption." Megan said embracing him._

_A million different scenarios played through Austin Moon's mind. Did he hear her correctly during the makeout session? Did Megan Simms really want him to get her pregnant? He looked back at her, and sighed deeply before speaking to her._

"_Megan, I know you like me, and I like you, but you're way too young for me. What do you want me to do? I'm uneasy about this."_

"_Make love to me, Austin. You won't be disappointed. I love you too much."_

_Austin ran his hand through her hair, and smiled._

"_Anything for you, Megan."_

"_I'm so horny right now. I want you so bad, and I can't wait any longer."_

_Megan positioned herself in front of Austin, and reeled her head back as they kissed while Austin inserted his cock into Megan's pussy._

"_It will hurt at first, but I'll be gentle. I won't penetrate you until you're ready. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"_

"_I'm positive, Austin."_

_They kissed again as Megan took a deep breath, and moved her head away from Austin's body._

"_Austin, I'm ready. No matter what happens, I will always trust you, babe."_

_Austin pulled back for a minute, then with full force, he penetrated Megan's pussy gently but deeply. Megan moaned in pleasure._

"_Oh, Austin! It's only my first time, but it felt really good!" Megan screamed. "Faster, baby!"_

_Austin thrusted his cock harder inside Megan. Megan's moans of pleasure got louder with each thrust._

"_Oh, baby! Don't stop! It feels really good! I'm enjoying it so much!"_

_A couple of minutes passed, and Megan Simms felt an orgasm starting to build in her body._

"_Austin! You're going to give me an orgasm! Please keep going, and don't even think about stopping!" she moaned as she felt Austin slow down._

"_Megan, I'm going to cum any minute now. I'm feeling your orgasm building up inside of you, and its very stimulating."_

"_I don't want you to stop. I want to experience the both of us sharing an orgasm."_

"_I'm not going to stop." Austin reassured her as he penetrated her as fast as he possibly could._

_The orgasm kept building, and Megan knew she was going to cum any minute. Austin felt it as well._

"_OH, AUSTIN! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Megan screamed at the top of her lungs._

_The orgasm ripped through Megan's body, and then entered Austin's. Austin felt himself ejaculating into Megan's pussy, and then they moaned in pleasure in unison._

_Megan then reeled back, collapsed onto Austin, and they kissed passionately._

"_I love you, Austin Moon." Megan smiled as she ran her hand through Austin's wavy blonde hair._

"_I love you too, Megan Simms." Austin said trying to catch his breath._

"_I can't wait to tell my friends that I just lost my virginity to Austin Moon."_

"_I bet."_

_Austin tried to withdraw from Megan's pussy, but she stopped him by tightening the muscles surrounding Austin's cock._

"_Austin, please leave it in. I want to feel you inside of me while we sleep."_

"_Who said anything about the two of us sleeping together?"_

_Austin looked at the clock on the wall. Sure enough, the clock said 11:46 PM. Megan smiled._

"_I told my parents I was staying at a friend's house." Megan said as she embraced Austin._

"_I'm sure they won't mind. My parents won't mind."_

"_Austin, will you be my boyfriend?" Megan asked him as she let out a loud yawn._

"_Sure I will. You will be a great girlfriend. We have a long day tomorrow baby, so let's get some sleep."_

_They wrapped up in a blanket that was on the back on the couch, and held each other tight. Kissing passionately, they knew that they were meant for each other._

_Austin Moon and Megan Simms closed their eyes, and fell asleep in each others arms._

* * *

Just as the video ended, the agents of the Behavioral Analysis Unit were dumbfounded by what they just saw.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Blake said as an acrid taste developed in her mouth.

"This significantly changes our investigation." Rossi opined.

"The unsub wanted us to see this video of Austin Moon and Megan Simms having sex. It came from the Sonic Boom's surveillance cameras. However, this video was recorded twelve years ago, and somehow our unsub found it." JJ said.

On the other end of the conference room, Derek Morgan was fuming!

"Are we just going to let him get away with raping Megan Simms? I don't care if it was during his music career, he took advantage of an eleven year old girl! He's just like Carl Buford, if not worse!" Morgan raged.

"Even if he confessed to taking indecent liberties with Megan Simms, there's a chance he won't be indicted due to the statute of limitations expiring." Reid explained.

"Derek, get a hold of yourself. We have no evidentiary proof that the guy in the video is Austin Moon. Even if the person in the video resembles Moon, the video could have been staged to frame him for rape." Hotch explained to Morgan.

"I would like to see what mayor Dawson knows about what happened that night. She can corroborate what went on in the Sonic Boom, and her testimony will be critical should detective Moon perjure himself during questioning." Rossi said getting up from the conference table.

"Great idea, Dave. You and Reid head to city hall, and question Ms. Dawson about what happened twelve years ago. Also question her regarding her relationship with detective Moon and Megan Simms." Hotch said.

Rossi exited the conference room with Reid behind him.

Somehow, they knew that Ally Dawson was the key to finding who this unsub was, and what motivated them to murder Megan Simms.

* * *

**There's chapter 3. Please review, and let me know what you think. I will post chapter 4 later.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, its Brandon. Here's chapter 4 of **_Crossovers & Flashbacks_**. This chapter mostly focuses on how Ally became the mayor of Miami, and what she saw the day after Austin and Megan had sex. There is some suggestive material in this chapter, so please read at your own risk.**

**Please let me know what you think of it. I will be posting an additional chapter of **_Wrong City, Wrong Time _**(My _Austin & Ally_/_Rookie Blue _crossover), and a _Good Luck Charlie_/_NCIS:LA _crossover within the next couple of days.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ally Dawson sat behind her desk in Miami City Hall, and stared out a window that looked back towards Downtown Miami. She had only been mayor for about a year, defeating former NBA legend Dwayne Wade in a three-way election that Wade initially won, but went to a runoff due to that fact that neither him nor Dawson got the necessary 50% that would have prevented a runoff. She used her skills acquired during her lifetime to urge the citizens of Miami that she was the most qualified candidate to serve as mayor, and that she would reform the day-to-day operations of Miami, and end the corruption like so many mayors before had promised to do.

It was a nasty runoff campaign, with Wade launching a smear campaign against her pertaining to her involvement with Austin Moon. Dawson steered away from the negative campaigning, instead focusing her attention to the role of government, curtailing crime, and making Miami an environmentally friendly city. By the time the polls closed on election night, every media outlet in Miami was predicting a victory of Dwayne Wade, but somehow, Ally Dawson knew that she could mount an upset, like so many times before. She remembered what happened when WSVN called the race in her favor.

* * *

"_Seven News is predicting that city councilwoman Allison Dawson has mounted a comeback, and will defeat former Miami Heat star Dwayne Wade. With just 73% of the precincts reporting, Dawson has taken the lead away from __Wade by a margin of 52% to 48%. Several precincts are yet to report in, and Dawson will have to win at least two thirds of them in order to become the next mayor of Miami."_

Twenty minutes later, every other media outlet in Miami followed WSVN's lead, and confirmed that she had been elected the next mayor of Miami. She went back to the moment that WPLG reported that she won.

"_Local 10 News can confirm that Miami city councilwoman Allison Dawson has defeated former Miami Heat Dwayne Wade by a margin of 54.26% to 45.74%. This has been an incredible comeback for Ms. Dawson, who was trailing 58-42% when the first tabulations came in. She will, at just twenty-eight years old, become the youngest, as well as the first female mayor in Miami history."_

Five minutes later, Ally Dawson took to the stage and addressed the citizens of Miami.

"_Citizens of Miami, I am humble that you have chosen me to be your next mayor. First of all, I would like to extend my congratulations to Mr. Wade for a well-fought campaign. We may have been opponents, but he fought to the bitter end, and I commend him for that._

"_Our great city faces some tough challenges ahead, and I know, that with my insight, and your opinion, we will continue to make Miami a great place to live. We have a great airport, state-of-the-art port facilities, and an excellent public transportation system. With those three critical investments, we will push to make Miami an economic powerhouse not just for Florida, but also for North America. We will focus on clean energy investment, and I will work with Florida Power and Light to make sure that Miami is an environmentally sustainable city, with focus on solar energy, wind power, natural gas, and biofuels. Now I know some of you have doubts about my energy policy, but we will not rely on just green energy alone. Within the next few weeks, I will reveal to you my vision for Miami's energy needs._

"_We will make our city safer by forging alliances with neighboring departments, and putting more uniformed officers on our streets, especially in high-crime areas. Criminals will no longer have a safe haven in those troubled areas. As for the role of government, this city will work diligently to get its operating expenses under control, and I will say that I will take a 51% pay cut from my salary as mayor, and that 51% will be put in a rainy-day fund, and I urge the city council and municipal employees to do the same. Lastly, I will push to make sure that city council members, including myself, will serve no more than two terms on the council._

"_The road ahead is not an easy one to travel. Working together, hand in hand, we will overcome these challenges, and Miami will emerge stronger, and more competitive than before. That is my vision for Miami, and we will begin putting that vision into motion tonight! Thank you all! May God bless the city of Miami, and may God bless these United States of America!"_

* * *

She remembered it like it was yesterday. Unfortunately for her, her trip down memory lane would soon be interrupted by the buzzing of the intercom on her desk. She turned her chair back towards her desk, and pushed a button.

"_Mayor Dawson, I just picked up your war drone, and I'm on my way back." _her assistant Nelson said over the intercom.

"Nelson, I asked you to pick up my wardrobe, not a war drone." Ally said into the intercom.

"_Aw, nartz!" _Nelson said as the intercom buzzed again. Ally pushed a button as another voice entered the conversation.

"_Mayor Dawson, I have two FBI agents who wish to see you. They say that they're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit, and would like to talk to you about your past relationship with Austin Moon." _ she heard her secretary say.

"Send them on in." she said over the intercom.

The door opened, and she saw a tall older man with gray hair and a gray goatee and a younger agent of medium height with shoulder length brownish-blonde hair standing in front of her desk.

"Mayor Dawson?" the older agent asked Ally as he flashed his credentials in front of her.

"What can I do for you?" Ally asked.

"I'm SSA Rossi with the BAU. This is Dr. Reid. We would like to ask you a few questions regarding your relationship with Austin Moon and Megan Simms." David Rossi said as he sat down in a chair in front of the mayor's desk. Reid joined him in the other chair.

"I heard about what happened to Megan. It's terrible. I can't believe somebody would murder her." Ally said as she held back tears.

"Mayor Dawson, I promise you, we will find whoever killed Megan. We believe that it might be somebody from your past." Spencer Reid said as he handed a handkerchief to Ally.

"We need to know what happened between Austin Moon and Megan Simms in the Sonic Boom twelve years ago. Do you think you can remember?" Rossi asked her.

"Call me Ally, agent Rossi, and I remember that night very clearly."

"Ally, we just saw a video of Austin and Megan engaging in a sexual nature that night. Did you notice anything suspicious about Austin's relationship with Ms. Simms?" Reid asked her.

"Up until that night, Austin and Megan were just friends. I don't know what changed."

"What did you see on the surveillance footage, mayor Dawson?" Rossi asked.

"It's Ally, and when I arrived at the Sonic Boom, I played back the overnight surveillance footage, and what I saw shocked me".

She then went on to tell David Rossi and Spencer Reid what she saw.

* * *

Flashback

June 19, twelve years ago

Ally's POV

_It was a quiet morning at the Mall of Miami. I entered the Sonic Boom through the back door, and reset the security alarm. Making my way towards the office, I noticed something unusual._

_The door to the music room was closed. Usually when Austin stayed overnight, he kept the door opened in case something happened. I wanted to open the door, but I decided against it._

_I then made my way to the office, and reviewed the overnight surveillance footage. I rewound to 10:30 PM, fifteen minutes after I left. I knew Austin was staying over, but I had no idea why he decided to close the door. Looking at the footage, I noticed something strange in the music room._

_On the monitor, I noticed Austin engaging in a sexual nature with a young woman. I then caught a glance at her face, and was shocked to learn who Austin Moon was having sex with._

_The woman I saw on the surveillance camera was Megan Simms! I couldn't believe my eyes. Austin was seventeen and Megan was eleven. How was this even possibl__e?_

_I then heard movement coming from the music room, and heard the door unlock and open. I glanced back, and saw Austin walking out of the music room. He moved towards the office, and I reset the surveillance equipment to real time._

"_Good morning, Austin. What are you still doing here?" I asked him as I turned the chair back towards the desk._

"_Good morning, Ally. Megan and I were busy working on which photos from the shoot were going to be published in Cheetah Beat's September issue. We finished around midnight, and I decided to stay here in order not to wake up my parents." Austin said looking at me with an awkward glare._

"_That's fine. You know you're always welcome to stay in the music room. What time did Megan leave?" I asked._

"_She left the store around midnight. I'm going home to take a shower and change. I'll see you around 11ish." Austin said as he walked down the stairs._

_I heard him reset the alarm, open the door, and close it behind him. I returned to the surveillance footage, and rewound it to midnight. Upon reviewing the time frame between 11:45 PM on June 18 and 12:15 AM on June 19, I couldn't find footage of Megan Simms leaving the building._

_I then decided to go to the music room. I opened the door, and found a blanket laying on the couch. Underneath the blanket, I could see a figure. I lifted up the blanket, and saw Megan Simms naked._

"_Megan, what are you doing here, and why are you naked?!" I scalded her._

"_Ally, what are you doing here?!" Megan screamed as she opened her eyes and snatched the blanket from my hand and wrapped herself in it._

"_I just saw Austin, and he told me he was here by himself overnight, and that you left around midnight. I found some disturbing footage on surveillance, and it concerns me. What happened last night between the two of you?" I asked her as I sat down on the couch._

"_Ally, please don't be mad, but Austin and I did it last night." Megan said trying to hold back tears._

"_Megan, what did you two do? Please tell me, I won't be mad." I consoled her._

"_Austin and I had sex. It was consensual, and we enjoyed it."_

"_Megan, you have to understand. Austin is seventeen, and you're only eleven. That is a six-year age difference, and it constitutes as rape." I explained the law to her._

"_But we consented, and became boyfriend and girlfriend afterward."_

"_Sweetheart, it doesn't matter. Austin committed a crime, and took advantage of you." I said to her holding her close to me._

"_He did not take advantage of me, Ally! Austin and I love each other!" Megan screamed furiously._

_I didn't know what else to ask her, but it became critical that I asked her if they used protection._

"_Megan, did you and Austin use protection?"_

"_You're not going to turn him in, are you?" Megan asked me with a scared look on her face._

"_Megan, what do you want me to do? I must do what's right." I told her._

"_Please don't report him." she suggested._

"_I won't sweetie."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise. But getting back to my question, it's important to know whether or not Austin wore a condom when he had sex with you. Did he use protection?" I asked her with worry._

"_He did. You'll find the condom in the bathroom garbage can." Megan said as she got up from the couch._

"_Where are your clothes at, Megan?" I asked._

"_They're in the bathroom." Megan said._

"_I'll go get them for you." I said getting up from the couch._

_I went into the bathroom, and saw Megan's clothes on the floor. I then glanced over at the garbage can, and looked in it. There was no condom in there, at least not that I saw. I picked up Megan's clothes and walked back into the music room._

"_Here you are, honey. Go ahead and get dressed. By the way, is that a thong you were wearing?" I asked her suspiciously._

"_Yes, Ally, it is. What business is it of yours?" Megan said as she put her clothes back on._

"_I think you're too young to be wearing those. By the way, I couldn't find the condom Austin used last night. It's probably down in the bottom of the trashcan." I told her with my back turned away from her._

"_It could be. Austin went in there to dispose of it." Megan said to me as she moved towards the door._

"_Megan, let me walk with you downstairs." I suggested as she stopped._

_I took her downstairs and let her out. Before she exited the building, I looked at her and reassured her that Austin would not be charged with rape._

"_Thanks, Ally. You're a great friend." she said as she gave me a great big hug._

"_Megan, if you want to talk to me about anything in the future, please let me know. I am here for you no matter what." I said._

_I unlocked the door and let her out. I waited about a minute to make sure she was gone, and then I went back to the bathroom. Digging through the trashcan, I searched for the condom. I couldn't find it, but then it dawned on me._

_Somehow, I knew that Austin Moon and Megan Simms were lying about what really happened last night._

_What was it they were hiding? I knew I had to find out, but that it would also mean jeopardizing my friendship with both Austin and Megan._

_It would only be a matter of time before everything unraveled._

* * *

David Rossi and Spencer Reid sat in silence for a moment just after Ally Dawson stated what she saw the night Austin Moon and Megan Simms had sex.

"Ally, why didn't you go to the police and report that Austin had raped Megan when it was recorded on the store's surveillance footage?" Reid asked her.

"I was concerned not only for Megan, but for Austin. I knew it was wrong for Austin to have sex with her, but I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship." Ally said eying Reid.

"So you ignored the surveillance footage just to keep the night a secret from the world?" Rossi suspiciously asked her.

"What? I would have come forward eventually, and reported the rape. But I didn't want to upset Megan. She would have hated me forever if I told the police that Austin had raped her."

"Mayor Dawson, you might have just compromised our investigation. The surveillance footage of that fateful night was found on a torrent server, and eventually the world can see it." Rossi said.

"Austin and Megan stated that it was consensual, and he told me that if the details of that event ever went public, it would be devastating for his music career, and be a PR nightmare for Starr Records. He wasn't willing to take that risk!"

"That doesn't make it right, Ally. Because of your incompetence, the statute of limitations on rape with a subject under thirteen years old has expired, and that would not look good on your resume should your pursue a higher political office." Reid said.

"What are you suggesting, Dr. Reid? That I covered up the rape of Megan Simms at the hands of Austin Moon so I could keep his career from going down the drain? How dare you accuse me of being an accessory to a rape I didn't even know took place!" Ally fumed.

"That's not what Dr. Reid was getting it, Ally. He's just saying that if the cover up ever came back to you, it would be damaging to your future political ambitions." Rossi lied.

Ally sighed loudly, and looked away for a moment.

"Are there any other questions? I have a meeting with Governor West and Senator Rubio in Fort Lauderdale at 3:30, and I have to get going."

"No, that's all the questions we have for now. We will call your office should we have any further questions. Thank you, mayor Dawson." Rossi said.

"Anything to help the BAU, and it's Ally." Ally said getting up from the desk as she escorted the agents to the door and let them out.

Standing in the lobby of city hall, Rossi and Reid relayed what Ally Dawson told them to Hotch.

"_It's obvious that Ally Dawson knew something about that night. Morgan, JJ, Blake, and I reviewed the surveillance footage, and came to the conclusion that if it had been a male, they would have kept a video of this magnitude hidden from the public, so we think our unsub might be a woman." _Hotch said over the phone.

"We got most of it figured out, except the why. I think we should go ahead and give the profile." Rossi said.

"_We'll wait until you get back to deliver the profile. In the meantime, JJ and Morgan will question detective Moon on what happened that night." _Hotch said as he hung up.

"I'm unsure about the why part of the profile, but the murders occurring around June 18 was definitely a trigger for our unsub. What was it that made her tick?" Reid said.

"We'll figure that out as we go along, kiddo." Rossi assured him.

They exited the building, and headed back to police headquarters.

* * *

**There's chapter 4. Let me know what you think. I will post chapter 5 soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, its Brandon. It took a while to finish up chapter 5, so here it is. This chapter mainly focuses on the profile of the killer in the story.**

* * *

**If you're ready, please enjoy it. I hope you leave me some reviews, since I haven't gotten some on the past three chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Thirty minutes had passed since Rossi and Reid returned from city hall. Everybody working on the recent string of murders were gathered in the conference room, while the BAU delivered the profile of the unsub.

"We believe our unsub is a female, approximately late 20s to early 30s. She has trouble with authority." Hotch started.

"She's highly trained in anatomy, and has the necessary computer skills to download a torrent and alter video surveillance." Rossi added.

"It's necessary that you keep your eyes out for anything suspicious occurring in Downtown Miami, especially around the Starr Records building, or in the vicinity of the Mall of Miami." Morgan said.

"This unsub has a grudge against those who wronged her. Typically, an unsub like this won't hesitate to kill someone who provokes them. However, it should be noted that our unsub would kill anyone who provokes them, and they will do it with brutal force." Reid stated.

"Look for people who were fired multiple times from a job, and criminals who were recently released from prison." JJ said.

"Also, look into previous unsolve murders that overlap with this time frame. It's possible that our unsub has struck before, and ended their string of murders on June 18." Blake said.

"We don't have much time to find the unsub. We ask that you implement a media blackout due to the fact that our unsub could be spooked into ending their current stream early. That will be all, thank you." Hotch ended the briefing.

* * *

Standing in the back of the room, Austin and Dez were worried by what they just heard.

"I really do think its somebody from our past." Dez said.

"I don't think Megan's death was connected to these series of crimes." Austin replied.

"Buddy, I heard that agent Rossi went to city hall to question Ally. She brought up your relationship with Megan."

"What about my relationship with Megan, Dez? That was twelve years ago."

"They found the store's surveillance footage of the night you and Megan had sex on a file-sharing site."

"That's impossible! The video connections were secured. The only person who knew the password for the store's surveillance equipment was Ally." Austin explained.

"What if somebody installed a trojan in the store's surveillance mainframe, and downloaded all the recorded footage to an off-site server?" Dez theorized.

"Dez, there's no way that could have happened. The Sonic Boom's point-of-sale system and the surveillance system were hardwired into the network, and it used a secured connection to prevent unauthorized access. I know because Nelson installed it." Austin retorted.

"Maybe somebody bribed Nelson into giving them the password for the network. It seems logical, but not improbable."

Austin looked at Dez with a harsh look on his face.

"Dez, don't be ridiculous. These killings are unrelated to what happened twelve years ago."

"I'm just saying, its possible."

Austin sighed, and walked out of the conference room.

Somehow, Austin Moon knew that eventually, his world would come crashing down if word got out that he had an inappropriate relationship with an eleven year old girl, even if it had been twelve years since he committed it.

He also knew he had to keep his relationship with Megan Simms a secret from the FBI agents for as long as it took, because, eventually, they would question him about Megan.

He went into his office, and pounded his fist against his desk.

It was going to be a tough battle ahead, but it would be one he couldn't avoid, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

**That's chapter 5. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, its Brandon. Here's chapter 6 of _Crossovers & Flashbacks_. This chapter introduces Jimmy and Kira Starr, and one of them becomes our unsub's next victim. I'm pretty certain some of know who it is, so I won't leave you with the spoilers.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jimmy Starr was sitting in the greenroom at the BB&T Center in Sunrise waiting on his daughter Kira to get done with a concert she was performing.

He was told earlier in the day about the death of Diane Blevins, his receptionist, and was asked if he wanted to postpone his daughter's concert out of respect for Diane's family. He declined the offer, considering that him and Kira had not been on the greatest of terms in recent years.

Looking up from the chair he was at, he saw Kira walk into the greenroom, and glare at him.

"I can't believe you stayed back here the whole time and did not watch me perform one bit!" Kira Starr said with a profound look of anger on her face.

"Kira, I didn't feel like dealing with people tonight. My receptionist was found murdered in the parking deck at the studio." Jimmy said.

"There's always an excuse, isn't there, dad? You were always in the crowd for when Austin and Ally performed, but never for your own daughter! That hurts!" Kira shouted.

Kira, I'm serious. Diane was stabbed last night in the parking deck, and I think its connected to Megan's death." Jimmy said as he got up from the chair.

Kira Starr, who was already walking out the door, stopped, and turned around. She paused, and looked at her father.

"Did you say Megan was murdered?" she asked as tears started to develop in her eyes.

Jimmy walked up to Kira, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but Miami Police found Megan's body in an alleyway. She was stabbed to death."

Kira started to cry, but Jimmy comforted her.

"She was my friend, and roommate. Who would kill her?"

"I don't know, but I spoke to Dez this morning, and he says that him and Austin would find Megan's killer, no matter how long it would take."

Kira sighed, and looked at her father, who then released his hold on her.

"I'm going on home. I'll meet you at the studio tomorrow morning." Jimmy Starr said as he picked up his car keys and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Okay, dad. Be careful driving home. I love you." Kira said as she sat down on the couch.

"I love you too, Kira." Jimmy said as he exited the greenroom.

* * *

As he exited the arena, he walked to a green Maserati that was sitting in the VIP parking lot of the BB&T Center, and clicked the remote keyless entry system. He opened the door, and got in. As he looked into the rear view mirror, he noticed a shadowy figure sitting in the backseat, holding a knife.

"It's been a long time, Jimmy." the unsub said.

"I thought you were still in prison, T.." Jimmy started, but was interrupted by the unsub.

"Don't say my name!" the unsub yelled as she put the knife blade closer to Jimmy's throat.

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked the unsub as panic filled his voice.

"Drive." the unsub demanded.

"Where?"

"Somewhere a lot less quiet, Jimmy. You figure it out."

Jimmy Starr pulled out of the parking lot of the BB&T Center, and drove towards Markham Park.

* * *

When they arrived at Markham Park, the unsub told him to drive to a secluded area in the park. He complied, and pulled into a grove that was 250 yards off the main access road. He parked the car, turned off the ignition, and looked at the unsub.

"Don't put your eyes on me, Jimmy! Look ahead!" the unsub shouted again as she pressed the blade of the knife closer to the record producer's neck.

"How did you know what car I was driving?" Jimmy asked as he felt the blade press into his neck.

"You're the only person in Miami who would drive a $350,000 olive colored Maserati. You connect the dots." the unsub said.

"I always keep my car locked, and if anybody had entered, the anti-theft alarm would have gone off."

"I know a way around it, Jimmy. I know what you did twelve years ago, and am very disappointed by it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you gave Megan Simms $25,000 to keep her mouth shut about Austin getting her pregnant. I just want you to know that you made a big mistake. You're a sick pervert, James Starr!" the unsub yelled as she pressed the knife into Jimmy's throat. Jimmy started to gag.

"Let me explain to you, Tr..." Jimmy started, but was interrupted again by the unsub, who was much angrier than when he did it earlier.

"I told you not to say my name!" she screamed.

Jimmy Starr feared for his life. He looked down at the knife that was just inches from cutting into his neck, and sighed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm going to hurt you, just like you hurt me."

"I didn't hurt you. Megan caught you stealing money from Austin's fan club account, and told me about it. By embezzling those funds, you hurt yourself."

"And that's why you will join that no good whore and Pirate Frank in Hell!" the unsub said as shock appeared on Jimmy's face.

"Please don't hurt me. I can help you. Are you listening to me? I can help you!"

"It's too late to help me, Jimmy, and you fucking know it!" the unsub said as she pressed the blade into Jimmy's throat.

Jimmy Starr screamed in pain as the knife cut across his neck, severing the carotid artery. He watched as the unsub retract the blade, exit the car, and walk away.

He then coughed, and saw his world going dark.

* * *

**That does it for chapter 6. Let me know what you think. I will post chapter 7 on Monday.**


End file.
